In Orochimaru's Bed
by Fenrir Greyback
Summary: During his quest for power, Sasuke is tricked into sharing Orochimaru's bed.... non descriptive rape, I'm new to writing Naruto fanfiction so don't kill me please!


**A/N**: Just a little yaoi I threw together after watching the Naruto marathon on Cartoon Network. I'm new to the fandom, so I apologize a thousand times over if I've gotten the personalities all wrong. I tried my hardest! This originally started as a Bad!Sasuke x Sakura fanfic but I changed it a few paragraphs in by replacing the "she"'s with "he"'s. Cheap, huh? Except...strangely...it worked. If there are any remaining "she"'s, "her"'s, or "Sakura"'s, just pretend it's he, his, and Sasuke. Because it's supposed to be. Yup! 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I'm just taking the characters out to play with 'em.

**Warning(s)**: Impending rape (I don't actually describe the rape itself...don't know if I'm going to, 'cause I'm pretty sure that'll get me kicked out of so fast my grandma will feel it in her grave!), man x boy relations (Sasuke is 12? 13? sue me).

* * *

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" 

He squeezed his eyes shut. Hoping. Praying. _This isn't happening_.

That body, a force as solid as any brick wall, continued to press his to the wall. Hands continued to crudely explore the area under his shirt, rubbing over his stomach, taking the nub of a nipple between thumb and forefinger, pinching, twisting. Sasuke gasped.

"Open your eyes!" the light hiss of a voice commanded.

He had to obey.

Orochimaru smiled a smile without kindness. "Good boy..." he chuckled.

He went on shamelessly abusing the boy's flesh, twisting and pulling and pinching again. "Aha," he said, pausing to grin."Right there, you like that?"

"...No..." Sasuke gasped, shaking his head. The shock of pain only made him pray for the strength to get away. But there wasn't anything he could do...his limbs remained cold as ice, heavy with fear... "stop it...now..."

Orochimaru's eyes glittered with rage. "Bastard!" he yelled, pulling his hand back to smack him. "I haven't even done anything to you yet, and you're already complaining!"

He clutched his burning cheek, grunting.

Orochimaru took a few breaths. Fighting to steady himself as he watched the Uchiha boy silently. "I thought," he began, his hand rubbing almost hypnotic circles across the flat, smooth stretch of his stomach. "this was what you were hoping for? Sasuke, you have been hounding me for power, have you not? ...now finally I cave...and you...act like a little girl about it." He wanted him to understand his irritation. It was detrimental.

"If this wasn't what you were expecting, what was it? Instant power in a bottle?"

His silence was the answer.

Orochimaru laughed. "That was exactly what you were expecting!" he exclaimed. "Well, I'm sorry to ruin your fantasy, darling. Real life isn't quite like that. It's more like...this." he leaned forward, pressing his lips to his neck.

Sasuke gasped at the feel of his teeth. Throwing his hands up, he grasped his master's shoulders, hoping to keep him at bay. Knowing he couldn't. Meanwhile, the tongue wreaked havoc on him, white hot and snaking over the hollow of his throat. "Sensei..." he breathed, legs weak and shaking. "This is not..."

Orochimaru glared. "Sorry, darling." he said again. And continued to lick...lower now. He hitched up Sasuke's shirt to start a fresh assault on his nipples.

Sasuke shook his head. "This is not power! ...Please, sensei." he added the last bit as a mere afterthought.

_What an insolent brat_...

"What did you want then? Three years of going steady? An engagement ring? Perhaps your brother's head on a platter? I've told you once and I'll tell you again - and again - and again, as long as it takes: things do not work that way. Surely your training thus far would have taught you that..." Orochimaru said; and there was the trace of a growl in his otherwise calm voice now. He ripped at his shirt, forcing it up and over his head, casting it aside. Next he removed his belt. It too joined the shirt on the floor. The shorts went shortly after.

When Sasuke made a sudden, jerky movement, as though to grip the waistband of his undershorts to keep them from joining the other articles on the ground, Orochimaru grinned, grabbing his wrists and tugging his hands away. "No, I want to see."

Sasuke shuddered under the sudden exposure. He felt a gaze like fire tracing his body, and stared at a spot on the ceiling. He willed movement into his extremeties. "No." he said weakly. "Ahn!" That mouth was on his nipples now, sucking the individual nubs to rigidity, making him gasp sharply.

He feasted on his skin, lavishing it with attention using that unnaturally long, snakelike tongue. "Your skin's so soft, Sasuke." he said, raising his head to stare into his eyes. He smiled, seeing the fear reflected back at him. "But what about under here?" his fingers traced the crotch of his undershorts.

Sasuke blushed brightly. It was his inability to stop the man from doing what he wanted that embarrassed him, not the nudity itself. He felt the fabric slide down his thighs...more and more of his body being revealed. First his chest. Now his groin. Each thing removed was like a physical blow. He swallowed hard.

"You take good care of yourself down here." he remarked, gripping the shaft of his penis in one hand, while twirling the finger of the other hand in Sasuke's dark, wiry bush of pubic hairs. Orochimaru chuckled. "Well...you take care of yourself everywhere. ...I meant what I said in the forest, after all. Your body is beautiful, Sasuke-kun."

"I want no part in this." Sasuke's throat tried to close up on the words, but he managed ignore his terror and hiss them out.

"Power is a funny thing...in order to obtain it you have to sacrifice everything. Everything you hold dear..."

"Can you do that, Sasuke? Or are you going to let something as simple as a little pride stand in your way to Itachi?"

The name acted like a stimulant. Orochimaru saw the dark eyes brighten to red. "Your Sharigan won't help you now, boy. Make your choice." he said.

"...I...need...power."

"Then you'll do as I say," Orochimaru stood up, wrapping his arms around his waist, relishing the feel of a perfectly conditioned body pressed up against his own. Sasuke's chest was hardened with the muscle of battle, yet he still remained as delicate as ever. He smirked. "won't you?"

Sasuke's eyes bled back to their original black.

He nodded his head a fraction.

That was all it took.

Orochimaru lifted him as though he weighed nothing. He threw him over his shoulder, and carried him across the room, toward the bed he hadn't noticed until then. "I'm going to enjoy fucking you, Sasuke." he said conversationally.

* * *

**A/N**: I might continue this if the response calls for it. If so, it'll probably pick up right after the dirty deed. I really don't want to get booted from fanfiction dot net. 


End file.
